sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia the Cat
Amelia is an 18 year old cat living in the Petani Isles, who has been in special training for the Global Mecha Force (or something like that, still trying to think of a better name) and become a pilot of her own mecha. As the world clearly cannot always rely on some hedgehog (Seriously the earth got shattered once), it was decided that specialized people were to control giant machinery intended for combat against other massive ships, robots, or monsters if the need be. Currently, Amelia is in the fight against the Anti-wisps, and fending off monsters that they create with their corrupting powers. Concept and Creation I just really wanted to make a character for anything who is a mech pilot. I've been getting into shows like Voltron and Evangelion at the time of writing this and it just seemed like a really fun idea. I don't get to write nerdy characters too often. And I also wanted another character to accompany Palette, so it would be fun to have one character based off a niche anime genre to be paired with another character based off a niche anime genre. Personality WIP Abilities Intelligence Amelia is talented in logic, particularly skilled in mathematics and science. She can easily solve high level equations, and gets satisfaction from other forms of problem solving. This is a major factor in her engineering and computer science skills, both of which she may use to improve her mecha or tamper with machinery on smaller missions. Mecha Amelia's Mecha, in comparison to various characters in the Sonic universe and their abilities, is highly overpowered. A bullet can't even leave a dent in its thick steel body, and can withstand high pressure. After all, it was designed to be capable of fighting similar massive-sized threats. It has flight capabilities, but it can only fly for a short amount of time before needing to recharge again. The mech also is able to fire missiles from its arms, however there is a finite supply of these, so they are used sparingly. When out of missles, Amelia will battle up close, which is more dangerous for her, but her mech is stronger at close range. Although this is currently in its prototype stages, Amelia is attempting to apply solid photon technology into her mech, which would allow her to create physical weapons from light. But this is a very new feature and rather clunky, so it is not used in most battles. History WIP Relationships Palette the Cat Amelia, in short, is in love with Palette. Well, perhaps not in a conventional way. She doesn't have the courage to outwardly admit that she loves her, as she somewhat believes that they would not be capable of mixing (although she cannot see that this affection is mutual). Palette still behaves very much like a teenage girl and can be very childish, while Amelia has been forced to mature due to her heavy responsibilities. Palette gives Amelia a feeling of that youthful carelessness that she has never been able to experience for herself. From her, Amelia feels like she has a warm place to call home, and this happiness gives her so much more to fight for. Laika the Dog Amelia doesn't exactly trust Laika. Well, would any rational person trust a random girl who shows up wherever, whenever, with no explanation why? She can clearly tell that Laika is hiding something, but she can never get an answer out of her as she either always avoids the question, or disappears the moment Amelia has a chance to ask. So she is very suspicious of the dog girl, and acts a little more on edge around her, but is always looking for something to pry into. Trivia *Amelia is named after Amelia Earhart, a famous female pilot. This Amelia is also a female pilot. *Making her British and interested in Palette is meant to poke fun at the long history between Britain and France. *And the choice to make her a mecha pilot derives from 1) kinda wanted to make one ever since I started maining D.Va in Overwatch and 2) to also be centered around a popular anime niche like Palette is. *Her homeland, the Petani isles, are based off a celtic word meaning "painted ones" that are theorized to be the potential origin of Britain's name. *Her mech is approximately 42.3 meters tall. This was calculated by taking the height of the average male (177 cm), dividing it by Sonic's height (100 cm) which measured to 1.77, and then taking the height of an Eva Unit (75 meters) and dividing it by 1.77. Therefore the mech still has more appropriate proportions compared to Amelia. *Her mech was built with the intention of fighting massive beasts of the likes of Perfect Chaos and Dark Gaia. Gallery Palmelia Trade.png|UMMM I LOVE THIS?! by SA3 Category:Females Category:Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:No Abilities